Concerning false teachings of Yoga
Concerning the False Spiritual Teachings of Yoga ' ' The ego is the self. "As above, so below," we need to work as a unit in order to advance. The Sanskrit word, "yoga" means "union." In my work as a medium, I invoked many spirits of deceased humans. On the astral, deceased souls stagnate and do not change or evolve. One needs a physical self in order to advance the soul. ' ' Due to the right hand path teachings, many practitioners of the eastern disciplines have little knowledge of how to use their powers. The teachings of selflessness, sacrifice, asceticism, denial, ignoring the physical self and chastity (absence of sexual relations) are for the purpose of preventing humanity from accessing any mind power. ' ' One needs the physical self in order to advance the soul. Mastery over the physical self is another matter. An adept should be able to transcend pain. Mastery over the physical self and ignoring/neglecting the physical self are two very different things. When one neglects the physical self, one creates disunion. Yoga in this case is no longer a concept. The same goes for ego and desire. ' ' We should not let our desires dominate our lives, but without desire, life itself becomes meaningless. Our wants and desires are what make us unique individuals, and give us the personalities we have. Without desire, we stagnate and have nothing. Desire motivates us and our ego is our self. By denying the essential parts of ourselves, we break up the union. The practice of yoga or any other disciplines would not even begin without desire. Without desire, we have nothing. Strong desire, along with a strong mind and will is what makes magickal workings successful. When the life force is strong, there is a strong desire to live. Absence of desire is death. When we no longer have desires, we stop living. ' ' Most of us will agree, upon meeting and uniting with Satan, he brings us together spiritually. We have a feeling of wholeness that we didn't have before. The popular yoga teachings are here only to deter us from power, like all of the teachings of Christianity and the other related religions. IGNORE THEM. Only use the physical techniques. ' ' There are stages one goes through in the activation of the chakras and kundalini. Some of these stages are a lack of sex drive and lust. This is because the kundalini is sexual and when we begin power meditation, this energy is directed into different areas of the soul. People have also reported having much more intense orgasms once the kundalini is stimulated. Orgasms are much more intense and pleasurable with more bioelectricity. Sex should, if possible, be an addition to kundalini awakening. Kundalini is the life force and very sexual in nature. There are murals on the walls of the pyramids and temples in Egypt. These murals are of the Gods tuning their chakras. The male Gods are always shown with a full erection when undergoing this process. The life force and sex drive are the same. By centuries and centuries of preaching the lies of abstinence and self-denial, these teachings have kept humanity enslaved both physically and spiritually. When the life force is strong, one does not experience depression, apathy, futility, or hopelessness.